Cathedral Knight
Cathedral Knights, or Knights of the Deep, are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Warriors charged with the duty of defending the cathedral from both trespassers and the abominations created within its walls, these knights wield either a mace, greatsword, or crossbow in combat. Location Found in a few areas of the Cathedral of the Deep, most prominently along the ceiling's rafters and in a couple of praying areas before reaching the Deacons of the Deep. Strategy The knights wielding maces are capable of buffing their weapon with a variant of Blessed Weapon, which creates small orbs of light that will explode after a short delay. They can also cast Perseverance to greatly improve their defensive power, becoming considerably more aggressive in the process. When they get low on health and are not being immediately attacked, they can pause to cast a healing spell to recover health and buff themselves with a slow heal over time. The Blessed Weapon buff and heal leave them exposed for a few seconds, and it is possible to stagger them out of it, as well as remove the buffs with a Duel Charm. They will also occasionally attempt to shield bash the player with their greatshields, which they usually perform if they approach the player with their shield up. However, they can also be caught with guard breaks when pacing side-to-side with their shield up, leading to easy ripostes. A variant of the mace-wielding knight that carries a crossbow can be encountered on the rafters. It will continually snipe at the player with the crossbow until they reach melee range, at which point it will switch to the mace. The ultra greatsword-wielding variant is considerably more deadly, as on top of being far more aggressive their weapon has a longer reach and deals much more damage. They have a wide variety of horizontal swings, so good dodging is necessary to avoid them. They also possess a kick attack, which is capable of dealing significant damage while knocking the player down a considerable distance. Getting behind them in between their swings can allow the player to land backstabs relatively easily. Drops Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Cathedral Knight Greatsword | Cathedral Knight Greatsword.png 100px | |Great Mace | Great Mace.png 100px | |Heavy Crossbow (Dark Souls III) Heavy Crossbow | Heavy Crossbow (DSIII).png 100px | |Heavy Bolt (Dark Souls III) Heavy Bolt (x10) | Heavy Bolt (DSIII).png 100px | |Cathedral Knight Greatshield | Cathedral Knight Greatshield.png 100px | |Cathedral Knight Helm | Cathedral Knight Helm.png 100px | |Cathedral Knight Armor | Cathedral Knight Armor.png 100px | |Cathedral Knight Gauntlets | Cathedral Knight Gauntlets.png 100px | |Cathedral Knight Leggings | Cathedral Knight Leggings.png 100px | }} Notes *Can be backstabbed. *Can be parried and riposted. *Affected by Rapport. *Though weak to Lightning, they become resistant to this element when buffed. Gallery Praying knight.jpg|A Cathedral Knight in prayer. CrossbowKnight.jpg|A crossbow-wielding knight atop the cathedral's rafters. See also *Consumed King's Knight pl:Rycerze katedry Category:Dark Souls III: Enemies